Sons of Garmadon
:Not to be confused with the eighth season of the same name. The Sons of Garmadon (abbreviated as S.O.G.) was a villainous biker organization. The group was originally led by Harumi, a.k.a. "The Quiet One," and sought to conquer Ninjago and resurrect Lord Garmadon—who Harumi viewed as Ninjago's savior. To bring about his rebirth, the group searched for the three Oni Masks and revived Garmadon at the Temple of Resurrection, though they were arrested when the ceremony seemingly failed. The reborn Garmadon freed Harumi, and the group took control of Kryptarium Prison. There, Garmadon fought and nearly killed his son, while the Sons planned to return to Ninjago City and showcase their new emperor - Garmadon. As Garmadon's Colossus terrorized Ninjago, it seemingly killed Wu and the original Ninja. As a result, Lloyd created a Resistance to oppose Garmadon's rule, as his forces occupied Ninjago. The Resistance fought the Sons of Garmadon, holding up against them for some time. During the conflict, Garmadon killed Mr. E after he failed to capture Lloyd, and Harumi died after the building on which she stood collasped. During a climactic battle against Garmadon and the Colossus, Garmadon lost his element and the Colossus crumbled apart. As a result, most if not all of the Sons were arrested and sent back to Kryptarium Prison. Known Members *'Lord Garmadon', the most powerful member and leader of the organization, outranking Harumi. He was resurrected into a heartless and purely evil being by Harumi and the Sons of Garmadon at the Temple of Resurrection in order to defeat the Ninja and take over Ninjago. He once reigned as Emperor, but has since been overthrown by Lloyd Garmadon. *'Harumi', the Jade Princess, and the original leader of the Sons of Garmadon, then second-in-command to Lord Garmadon after his resurrection. She is commonly referred to as the 'Quiet One.' For years she kept her true identity as leader of the Sons a secret. She vowed revenge on the Ninja for failing to stop the Great Devourer, which killed her parents. She was killed by the Colossus when he crashed into the building she was standing on. She possessed the Oni Mask of Hatred. (Deceased) *'Killow', the first general, a behemoth who wields a giant spiky club. He was in charge of recruitment into the Sons. He also possessed the Oni Mask of Deception. (Incarcerated) *'Ultra Violet', the second general. She has pale skin and a long ponytail. She is known to be crazy. She hosted Ultra Hunt. She also possessed the Oni Mask of Hatred. (Incarcerated) *'Mr. E', the mysterious third general who spoke only once and when he did, he did it in reverse. He was a Nindroid. He was killed by Garmadon after failing to capture Lloyd as warning to the others. He possessed the Oni Mask of Vengeance. (Destroyed) *'Luke Cunningham', an avid biker, also known as "The White Mask." Cole calls him 'The Man Behind The White Mask.' (Incarcerated) *'Chopper Maroon', a low-ranking biker, also known as 'The Maroon Mask.' (Incarcerated) *'Mohawk', a low-ranking biker. He is friends with Chopper Maroon. (Incarcerated) *'Skip Vicious', the member that got picked up by Killow in The Quiet One. (Incarcerated) *'Nails', the member that looks like Chopper Maroon. He has less stars on his head and has shorter legs. (Incarcerated) *The Colossus, a massive being created by Garmadon with the use of his True Potential. (Destroyed) *[https://ninjago.fandom.com/wiki/Cole Rocky Dangerbuff], an alias of the Earth Ninja when he attempted to sneak into the Sons. (Ninja in Disguise) *[https://ninjago.fandom.com/wiki/Zane Snake Jaguar], an alias of the Ice Ninja when he attempted to sneak into the Sons. (Ninja in Disguise) *'Sawyer', a member that appeared in issue 35 of the Ninjago magazine. He calls his chainsaw "Betsy." (non-canon) *'Scooter', the member that appeared in issue 36 of the Ninjago magazine and a polybag. (non-canon) *'Buffer', the member that appeared in issue 38 of the Ninjago Magazine. (non-canon) Trivia *The suits that the Sons of Garmadon team wear during their heist in "The Mask of Deception" have the same matching colors of the six Ninja. *They were named after a real-life outlaw motorcycle club known as the "Sons of Silence." *They refer to Lord Garmadon as their "father." *After Garmadon successfully took over Ninjago City, the Sons acted as his police force. This force was abolished after Garmadon was overthrown. *Mr. E is the first general to be killed, as well as the first Sons of Garmadon member to die onscreen. Harumi is the second member to die. *They are the second villainous faction to be the faction of more than one season, the first being the Serpentine. *They are the second cult to appear in a season, the first is the Anacondrai Cult. *They are the third villainous faction to consist of mainly humans. *According to LEGO Ninjago: Garmadon Rulez!, Killow was the very first recruit. Gallery Sons of Garmadon Logo.png|The group's logo. MoS75Meetup.png MoS75SonsOfGarmadon.png MoS75MaskHold2.png MoS75GreenClose.png|Mr. E wearing his heist clothing. MoS75MaskHold1.png MoS75MysteriousFigure.png Capture 27.5.JPG MoSMrEMask.png MoS76ElectricSwords.png MoS76ElectricSwords.png Capture 24.5.JPG Capture 21.5.JPG Capture 20.5.JPG MoS78ZaneE.png MoS79MrE.png MoS80Generals.png|The three generals of the Sons of Garmadon. MoS80DeceptionMask.png MoS80DeceptionPower.png MoS80KillowTrench.png MoS80Generals.png MoS83Biker1.png MoS83Biker2.png MoS83Bikers.png MoS83Chant.png MoS83Welcomed.png|The Sons of Garmadon welcome Lord Garmadon to their ranks. MoS83Welcomed.png MoS82Tear.png MoS82Smug.png MoS82Luke.png MoS82Lens.png MoS82HatredFloat.png MoS82HarumiSurprised.png MoS80VengeanceMask.png MoS80KillowMask.png MoS80DeceptionUse.png MoS80UltraViolet.png MoS78You.png MoS78MaskLaugh.png MoS78Flex.png MoS78End.png MoS78EMad.png MoS78DeceptionMask.png MoS78Daredevil.png MoS78KillowArgh.png MoS78Jump.png MoS78AngryBiker.png MoS78Arm.png MoS78KillowMask.jpg MoS78Who.png MoS78DeceptionCloseup.png MoS77Curious.png MoS77UltraEars.png MoS77ERope.png MoS76Break.png MoS76DeceptionClaim.png MoS76MrE.png MoS76MaskReveal.png MoS76EMask.png MoS75SOGBalloon.png MoS75Versus.png MoS75Stop.png MoS75Prep.png MoS75Parachute.png MoS75Eyes.png MoS75Chase.png MoS76UltraViolet.png MoSMohawk.png MoS76UltraDeception.png MoS76Bikers.png MoS78UltraGroup.png MoS78Say.png MoS78Grr.png Killow.png Ultra Violet.png Mr. E.png de:Garmadons Motorrad-Gang Category:Villains Category:2018 Category:2018 characters Category:Sons of Garmadon Category:Sons of Garmadon (Group) Category:Kryptarium Inmates